


Make me feel alright again

by sinnamonbitch



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Condition, Omega Tim Drake, Tim screams a lot, at all, but they in love, dry heat, no not in sexy way, no sex here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamonbitch/pseuds/sinnamonbitch
Summary: Tim's year as Red robin messed up his heats cycle very bad.One day, Kon finds Tim on the kitchen at Titant's Tower, and Tim's smell is off and all over the place, bitter and full of pain.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thanks my beta Ruby for help! (⁄ ⁄◕⁄‿⁄◕⁄ ⁄✿)

It's simple Thursday and Kon goes to the kitchen at Titan's Tower to get his pizza, but stops dead in his tracks because of the wave of scent that hits him.  
It's heavy and potent and it burns the roof of his mouth, making him gulp, because it's a smell of an _omega_.

He walks into the room to see Tim at the kitchen island, and his best friend is gripping the wooden table with both of his hands tightly, his fingers shaking.

Oh, yeah, that's another thing he's missed when he was dead for a year - Tim presenting as an omega.

Kon presented very early, so he knew he was an alpha before that, and he remembered him and Tim talking about the secondary sexes and what Tim would want to be. Tim wanted to be a beta, said it would mean less trouble with heats and ruts.

Obviously, Tim's dream didn't come true, because here, in the Tower, he didn't wear the scentblocker, and every time Kon met, him, he was reminded of Tim being omega.

Now, Tim's scent was .... wrong, heavy, and Kon's alpha instincts yelled at him to come and help, protect the omega.

'Tim?' he said, coming closer.

Tim turned to him and growled. His eyes were hazy, like he wasn't really all here.

Kon took a step back and raised his hands, palms up, and tried to shrink in on himself to look smaller, less threatening.

'Hey, Tim,' he said carefully. 'It's just me, man.'

Tim blinked and the haze in his eyes cleared up a little.

Then, Tim whimpered - a low call in his throat.

Kon was at his side in an instant, faster then he realized he was doing it, because the sound Tim made was of an omega in distress, and inner alpha in Kon could not not answer.

Kon didn't know if he could touch Tim, but Tim made the choice for him, leaping forward and into his arms. Tremmors run through Tim's body, and Kon could feel them so much better with them pressed this close.

Before Kon got a chance to ask about what's wrong, voices were at the other rooms, coming closer. 

'Kon,' Tim whimpered again, his voice sounding panicked. 'Kon, I can't be here, **please**!'

Decision formed in Kon's head in an instant, and he took Tim in his arms and out of the window.

He flew up in the sky and stopped above the city, holding trembling Tim in his arms.

They've never been this close. Sure, they've traveled to missions like this, but not this close, not with Tim trembling, fully leaning on Kon, pressing his face into the crook of Kon's neck.

Wait.

'Tim?' Kon asks, his voice shaking. 'Tim, what's happening to you?'

Tim looks up at him, sweat dripping down his face, eyes hazy and hooded, lips parted over hard breath.

'Don't you know what's happening to me?' he says and adds in a voice that makes Kon shiver: ' **Alpha**.'

Shit!

Kon's senses all focused on Tim, Tim's scent, and he is ready to kick himseld for his foolishness.

Tim's going into heat.

Tim's an omega and his best friend (okay, maybe the feelings Kon has for Tim are not strictly all friendly) and he's going into heat and Kon's holding him in his arms.

This explains a lot - why Tim felt the need to hide from the others, why his scent is to strong. There's a procedure that has to be followed, Kon read about it on internet, when he came back and found out that Tim presented as omega. (he's also watched porn with omegas in heat. for..... scientific reasons. how else would he know that Tim is going into heat if he's never seen it before, right? How else does he know when to help? And if the porn he's chose was with dark haired and slim male omegas, that was just.... a coincidence)

Also, there was something wrong with Tim's smell, and how his body trembled all over.

'Tim, I need to take you to your pack. We'll get to the Manor soon, I promise, but we'll fly slower then usual, I don't want to put too much strain on your body.'

' **No**! No, no, no, no, not Manor, please, I can't!!'

Tim sounded panicked, almost scared, his hands clawing in Kon's shoulders, eyes begging and teary.

Shit. Whatever happened there must be bad - usually omegas prefered the safety of their pack, if they didn't have a mate to keep them company during heat.

Kon tries not to think about the implications of Tim choosing to stay with him instead.

Tim, looking at him with eyes big and pleading.

'Okay, I'm not taking you to the Manor, shhh.... I'll take you to the farm, will that be okay?'

Tim put his head back to Kon's neck but nodded.

Kon did that, slowly flying over to Smalville. Tim's wrapped his legs around his waist when they were halfway to the farm, his arms also holding tightly, and his face pressed to Kon's neck, whimpers escaping his lips.

That's not okay. Also, Tim's scent is off. And he sounds like he's in pain. 

The way to the farm takes more than usual, but by time they come there, Tim is a sweaty and shivering mess. Kon makes sure to rub Tim's back carefully when he brings him in the house, to the kitchen. He knows that Ma is coming before the eldery omega enters the room.

'Whats this?' she asks.

'Ma, Tim's... Something is wrong, I don't know what...'

'Would you mind putting him down?'

Oh, yeah, Kon's still holding Tim up, his hand holding Tim's butt and the other one going through Tim's sweaty hair.

When Kon tries to separate Tim from himself, that doesn't work, Tim just clings to him and whimpers in pain. 

Ma walks around Kon to face Tim.

'Tim, sweetie, what's wrong?' the old omega asks.

Tim pulls his face away from Kon's neck and his cheeks are all in tears. 

'Hey, honey,' Ma says. 'Do you want yo tell me what's happening?'

'It hurts,' Tim whimpers.

'Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Conner will take you to his room and put you in a nice little nest, would that be alright?'

'Ma!' Kon yelps, embarrassed.

Ma doesn't really pay attention to him and just pats Tim's cheeks.

'Do as you're told and then come back to the kitchen,' she tells Kon.

Kon takes Tim upstairs to his room, puts him in his bed and pulls covers around him, making a makeshift nest out of the blankets and a few t-shirts that Kon left on his bed.

Tim curls around his pillow, pressing it to his stomach, choking on moans he's trying to shut down. Those are not sexy kind of moans expected from an omega in heat, and Kon is even more worried now.

'I'm gonna go ask Ma is she has something to help you, okay? I'm gonna go get help and it'll be okay, I promise.'

Tim is hurting, and Kon, alpha or not, wants what's best for him.

He goes back to the kitchen. Ma is boiling some herbs.

'Ma, what's that?'

'Some herbs to help him through his dry heat.'

'Dry heat? That's what going on?'

'I believe it is. I'm no medical person, sure, but that's what it usually looks like. It's painful and he'd need a safe space to stay. But otherwise, it should clear up in a few days.'

'Ma, maybe I shouldn't have him here? He's an omega and I'm...'

'It's too late by now, sweetie, to think about things that are appropriate or not. He chose to go with you. He needs help, abd all you can do is stay close up.'

Kon nods, accepts the teapot with the herbal tea Ma made and goes back to the room. When he enters, Tim is hidden under the blankets, so far that he is not seen, and the blankets are shaking.

'Tim?' Kon asks. 'Tim, hey, would you look at me?'

When Tim emerges from the blankets, his face is drenched in tears and sweat in equal measure. He's shaking and weeping, biting his lips to try and hold in pitiful whimpers.

Kon's heard that some heats can be painful for omegas, but this is more than that. Especially if he remembers Tim's pain tolerance - it's scary, Tim can go through being shot and not blink.

Kon pulls himself in Tim's nest and the omega lets him.

'Tim, here, Ma said this herbs can help,' he says, tilting the cup to Tim's lips. 'It's that bad, huh?'

Tim nods weakly, more tears slip down his face. Kon holds his face carefully, wiping his tears with his fingers. 

'But this isn't your first heat! Why is it this bad, it's not fair!'

'Second,' Tim whimpers, so low that Kon only catches it with his superhearing.

'What second?'

'Its my... my... second...' 

It takes a very long time for Kon to understand.

'It's your second heat?! How?! You've presented a year ago!'

Instead of answering, Tim starts moaning and whimpering, curling on in himself, shaking in pain.

'I'll go get you painkillers,' Kon decides. 'This is fucking horrific.'

'Ma!' he yells, running down the stairs. 'Ma, something's wrong!'

The old omega is still there, and she makes a look at him for running in the house. Kon slows down, but comes closer.

'Tim's said that this is his second heat! But it can't be right, he presented a year ago! And he's hurting too much, I've never seen him cry in pain before, he needs some serious painkillers!!!'

Ma agrees and takes painkillers to the room, finding Tim in even worse state than before, all sweaty and tossing and turning and screaming in pain. Kon finds himself in the bed, invading the omega's privacy without even thinking.

'Timmy, honey, look at me, I've got something for you to drink, it'll make it all better.'

He pops a pill into Tim's mouth and gives him water to drink.

Ma is looking at Kon in a weird way and he just realizes what he just called Tim. He blushes.

'I.... I didn't... Didn't mean...' Kon whispers to Ma.

She smiles and Kon just knows that she is going to tease him about it later.

'Kon, sweetie, bring a washcloth and a bowl with water for Tim to wash up,' she say, 'Timmy, I'll give you Conner's clothes to chose from, it'd be good for you to change.'

Kon brings what she asked for and puts the water bowl on a chair near the bed and gives the cloth to Ma. She doesn't take it from him.

'Tim's your guest, isn't he?' she smiles. 'So you'll have to take care of him.'

'Ma!!' Kon whispers loudly to her, blushing.

She leaves the room, laughing a little at him.

Kon's left to tend to an omega who's in heat, a bad one, and the painkillers are still taking their sweet time to kick in.

He carefully wipes Tim's cheeks with the wet cloth. Tim whimpers and Kon remembers that omega may be oversensitive in his heat, everything feeling too much.

'Sorry,' Kon says, taking his hand away.

'No,' Tim whimpers, his eyes dilated in pain. 'Don't go, **please**.'

Kon's heart misses a beat because of Tim's voice. He moves closer to the omega and Tim wraps his hands around Kon's chest, his face finding it's way back to Kon's neck.

Kon sits up to put Tim on his lap. The omega's breathes are still too shallow, his whole body shaking, but he doesn't seem to cry that much anymore.

'Timmy, do you want to change?'

Tim nods, moving away from Kon with some difficulty. He wipes his tears with both hands, looking embarrassed.

'Sorry,' he says weakly. 'I'll change myself, you don't have to babysit me.'

'But I **want** to help!'

Tim gives up on trying to be independent very quickly and lets Kon help him out of his costume - with all of the hidden locks in it, it's not really easy. Kon helps Tim undress to his underwear, and Tim is left shaking all over. Kon finds him a shirt with long sleeves and helps Tim put it on, then gets up to give Tim a wet washcloth to wipe his sweat. Tim tries to do it weakly, his hands shaking, and Kon goes to find him a pair of sweatpants. Tim's thin body is swimming in Kon's clothes and he's still shaking in pain a little.

'Do you need more painkillers?' Kon asks, worried.

'Do you have morphine?' Tim says, laughing and then stopping because of a tremor running through his body.

Kon is there to hold him through it.

'It's that bad, huh?'

'Yes, uugh- aah...'

Another tremor runs through Tim and he presses closer to Kon, his hands clawing at the back of Kon's shirt.

Kon shushes Tim and rubs his back.

'Do you want to lay down?'

'M-mm,' Tim murmurs in agreement and Kon lays them down in the nest.

The more time they spend laying down, the less Tim whimpers, less tremmors run throug his body.

'Do you want me to take you to doctor Thompkins after this? I think there's something wrong with your heat, she needs to know.'

'She knows,' Tim says weakly.

'She does? Tim? Look at me! What's going on with you?'

Tim tries to hide his eyes as if he's ashamed. He looks away, but relpies.

'I know what's going on, I just didn't expect it to be so painful.'

'You do? You said it was your second heat?'

'Yes. It's.... It's my second, because, when my first happened, it wasn't the best moment for me. It was after me and Dick... Well, after I've quarreled with him a little, and I left to prove that Bruce was alive. It went downhill and I ended up with the league of assassins and..... I've actually just... I just started taking supressants after and haven't stopped.'

'For a **year**?!'

'Yes.'

'Please tell me you're not taking them anymore!'

'Of course I'm not! Leslie made me stop and this is the first heat since then...'

'Tim, it's dangerous! You could've damaged your health in a way that can't be taken back now!'

'Don't you think I **know** it?! Don't you think I know I can be infertile after that?! I'm not a vessel to carry a baby just because I'm an omega, that's not all there is to me!'

Tim would be yelling if the pain didn't leave him so weak. There's anger in his eyes and Kon rushes to say:

'I didn't mean that, I would never mean that to you! I meant that it left you in **pain,** and I've never seen you in so much pain, you don't deserve to be in hurt so much!'

That calms Tim a little and he turns away, ashamed of his screaming. Kon tries to change the subject:

'How about your pack? Why don't you want me to take you to them?'

Tim shakes his head, turning away.

'I don't want to be there,' that's all that Tim says.

There's something more in his heavy silence, but Kon doesn't ask more.

'Okay, okay, you don't have to go anywhere! You can stay here as long as you like. Is it a bit easier now? Do you wanna lay down?'

'Y-yeah... I... I think I'd try to sleep, if.... if that's okay?'

'Sure. You can take as much time as you need!'

'Will you... Will you stay?'

Tim looks away, blush on his cheeks red and bright because his face is even more pale then usual. But he stubbornly holds to Kon's t-shirt.

Kon knows what they re doing in not for just friends, it's something that's simply not done between an alpha and omega, not normal - sharing a nest during a heat, even a bad one, when they are not in a relationship.

There's also a lot they need to talk about, and maybe a visit to Leslie and some help Tim needs, but now Kon says:

'Yeah, of course I'll stay.'

And they fall asleep curled together in the nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day is spent more in the nest than outside. Kon takes Tim out of it once, to a bath to wash all the sweat. He helps Tim change and only some time later it occurs to him to think that the omega was naked in front of him, that he undressed Tim with his own hands and didn't even think about anything inappropriate, that all he wanted was to make sure Tim felt safe and comfortable.

Those were the alpha instincts speaking in him, telling him to protect Tim. Tim, who started to scream again when the painkillers stopped working. Ma brought some hot water bottles for Kon to put to Tim's stomach and pillows under his back, and Tim slept most of the day, whimpering in his sleep sometimes. Kon worried and runs circles around the kitchen, because by the time the send day was coming to finish even Ma was worried, telling Kon that she never saw anything like that.

The third day wasn't as violently painful as the first two, but instead Tim becomes tired and slow, throwing up a lot, most of his energy taken by it. Kon was near, rubbing the omega's back in calming gesture. After another time of it, Tim throws up untill his throat is raw and hoarse.

'I can't believe Leslie didn't give you any painkillers for this,' Kon says angrily, rubbing Tim's back.

'Leslie didn't know about this.'

Kon has to lift omega's face to him to see, that's how much he doesn't believe what he just heard.

'What? Tim, you told me Leslie knows!!'

'I told you...Told you she knows about me taking too much supressants, but... of course.... she doesn't know about **this**.. I couldn't tell her...because I didn't know it was coming...'

Kon's about to hit himself for his stupidity. Of course Tim didn't mean that. He never told Kon that Leslie knows about what's happening right now, Kon just assumed. 

'That's it. I'm an idiot, and we're going to Gotham.'

Kon moves to get the omega up, but Tim screams: 'No! Kon, please! I can't, please, alpha!'

Kon raises Tim's face to himself, holding omega's face in his palm.

'Why not?'

Tim mumbles something, and Kon kneels in front of him to listen.

'Tim, talk to me. What's wrong? You're in pain, you need help and it's in Gotham. So why can't we go there?'

'S-not safe...' Tim mumbles again.

'Why? What happened?'

'I... I don't feel safe...Don't feel safe at the mnor...'

Tim leans down and throws up again. Kon rubs his back and keeps his hair out of his face.

'Sweetie, but why? There's your pack!'

'They don't... There's.... There's Damian now, and I... They don't have time for me.... They'll let him do whatever he wants, if he wants to be cruel, they'd just.... they'd just say he's a **kid** , but... he's tried to kill me before....When I'm like this, I can't even fight back...'

There's tears in Tim's eyes, and Kon opens his arms for him, making it omega's decision. Tim decides in an instant, throwing himself in alpha's arms.

Kon never hated anyone as much as he did Damian at that moment, because of how the omega in his arms shook, hurting and not asking his pack for help.

'Okay,' Kon said finally, his fingers going through Tim's hair, 'We can fly to outskirts of Gotham and then take a car from your garage there, this way I won't be flying in the city, so there would be no reason for Batman to notice me.'

Tim seems to shrink on himself, but he nods.

'Okay, but, I'll need to shower.'

'Do you need help?'

'No,' Tim says, blushing a lot.

Kon thinks about what he's just asked and starts blushing, too. He leaves the room fast, making a stupid excuse and running to the kitchen. 

It takes Tim a long time to wash himself and get dressed, and when he finally gets down to the kitchen, he is so tired he can barely walk. Kon helps him as soon as he sees it, pulling Tim's habd on his shoulder. They leave to Gotham like that, Tim holding to Kon. 

They go to a garage that tTim has, one that has a lot of different cars, and chose ghe smallest one, cheapest, one that will not be noticed. Kon puts Tim in the passanger sit and drives, and omega falls asleep as soon as they start. That's why Kon has to carry him to Leslie's clinic, throuth the backdoor that the woman opens for them. 

Tim wakes up when Kon brings him to the doctor's room and puts him on a medical bed. Omega whimpers a little because of the loss of contact, his eyes still hazy with sleep, and reaches out to Kon when alpha steps aside.

Leslie gives Kon a side eye and he blushes, letting her go to Tim. Omega seems to catch himself doing that and blushes, too. 

'So, why is the pair of you here?' Leslie asks. 

'Tim's gone in heat,' Kon says.

The same time Tim says:

'It's no big deal.'

'What do you mean, it's no big deal?! You're hurt! It was so painful you started screaming!! And that's not mentioning that you told me it's your second heat only, after a year!' 

Leslie looks amused at them, and clicks her pan, opening her book. 

'So, your heat actually started, and it's the first since we stopped supressants. Tell me please about your last sexual contact, when was it?' 

Tim's face goes bright red, he looks at Kon and then away fast. Kon thinks that this is a the time for him to leave. 

'This is very personal, you don't have to answer when I'm here,' he says. 'I'll leave.' 

Tim, still blushing, shakes his head. 

'You don't have to leave, there's nothing to answer. And you know it very well, Leslie.' 

Tim is still blushing, his face red, but he looks a little angry. 

'Well, things maybe changed,' Leslie answers, nodding at Kon. 'As your doctor, I have to ask.' 

'Nothing changed. I'm still... I... I haven't done it. Ever. With anyone.'

Kon realizes suddenly why Tim was so embarrassed and also angry about - that he had to admit that he's a virgin, to keep Kon out of any angry glares.

'It wouldn't be bad or anything if you did, sweetie,' Leslie says. 'I just need to know those kind of things to keep your medical history up to date, to keep you healthy. Now, I think you'd want your....companion to leave after all, I'll need to do the examination.'

Both Kon and Tim nod, too ashamed to look at each other, and Kon leaves the room.

Tim stays there with Leslie for what feels like forever. When Kon is already very bored, doctor opens the door to call him.

'You can come in, to keep Tim company. I will go to make the analyses when you two wait.'

Kon comes to the room. Tim is sitting on a chair, his eyes down, and Kon takes a chair hear him.

It's very awkward, and they stay silent for a time. Tim is the first to speak:

'So, um.... A-about what... What I told Leslie, it's....'

'It's not true?'

'It is! And it's embarrassing. I'm 17! I'm 17 and I've n-never had s-sex, it's... I just....'

'Hey, you don't have to explain. You're just.... you. You got time.'

'But most of my friends already did it. I feel like... I feel like there's something wrong with me...'

Kon can't take it anymore, he turns to Tim, grabs his shoulders and turns omega to himself.

'So what that you didn't. It only means that you can chose when to do it, how and with who. When I lost my virginity, I didn't really understand what was going on. And you'll be able to chose it, to make sure that you're feeling safe and that you want to do it. There is **nothing** wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are, I promise.'

There's blush on Tim's cheeks, pink and cute. Kon doesn't notice whan it happens, but both of them start leaning in.

Suddenly, a door opens.

They both jump away from each other. 

'Oh, okay, then, if you're both here,' Leslie says, and there's something strange in her look. 'I'll tell both of you what happened and what can be done next time.' 

Both alpha and omega try not to look at each other, blushing. But soon Kon stops paying attention to his embarrassment and completely listens to Leslie. Because she tells them about how Tim's extreme painful dry heat happened because of the imbalance in his body, caused by supressants. That there's no way to stop it before all of the leftovers of chemicals leave his body and the only thing they can do is remember what to do when it hits omega next time. 

Kon listens seriously and asks questions, asking Leslie to walk him through all of the things that need to be done when Tim is in pain next time. 

He thinks he even catches Leslie smile at him and Tim is still blushing, especially when doctor gives Kon, not the omega, the special painkillers. 

What is important for Kon is that next time, they'll be ready.


End file.
